Learn To Live Again
by Golia Onyx
Summary: What if Bella went to Forks for an entirely different reason? What if her and Edward's relationship started out completely different? Would things still go according to plan, or will everything seem to fall appart? BXE i suck at summarys read it sorry
1. The Begining

**A/N This is a new story of mine, that I got an idea from a few songs and a friend of mine. The beginning of every chapter will have song lyrics, because I feel like it, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, review!!!**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it every day. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _Broken inside._ Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _Broken inside. _Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. Yeah, oh. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _Broken inside._ She's lost inside, lost inside...oh... She's lost inside, lost inside...oh...

I was very skittish when I got on that airplane. I was used to being alone, that's not what bothered me. The fact that I was alone, on a plane, that could crash at any moment, that I was in a small space filled with tons of strangers, and any of these strangers could possibly want to hurt me, now that is what bothered me. I was now completely scared of any male besides my step father and biological father. Phil, my step dad, never really touched me except for when he gave me a hug each time he left when he traveled. So of course, since he kept his distance most of the time, he didn't bother me. Plus, he has never hurt me before. My biological father Charlie I knew for sure wouldn't hurt me. He was my dad, why would he? Plus, he wasn't one for physical contact anyways. Besides those two men, I was afraid of the rest of them.

I sat in my seat, my iPod up as loud as it would go, and I had my arms wrapped around my chest and my knees curled up under me, and I refused to make contact with anyone. I was glad I had a window seat, but I was scared to death. I was sitting next to a guy, and there was a guy on his other side. I had to use the bathroom really bad, but I didn't want to get any closer to them than I already was. I was so glad when the plane landed for the layover, you just have no idea. I practically ran to the bathrooms. Where am I going? Well I'm going to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. I just couldn't handle being in Phoenix anymore. If I ever wanted to get better, which I did, I would have to be able to go through the day without hyperventilating because a guy accidently bumped into me or I had to talk to them.

So I thought that if I got out of Phoenix, maybe I could get better and turn back into the Bella I _used_ to be. I hated being this way, but I just couldn't help it. I got on the next plane, which thankfully was a lot smaller, and I was sitting next to a little six year old girl who took up all my attention. She was so cute, and she was constantly talking to me. Her mother sat on her other side, and watched us and laughed and talked with me as well. It was a fun three hour flight.

"Bye Bella!" Ally, the little girl said when I helped her mom help her get across the gate. I smiled, "Bye Ally, have a good trip!" I told her when she hugged onto my knees, I patted her head and hugged her back and smiled up at her mom. She smiled at me and offered me her hand, "It was nice to meet you Bella." She said. "It was nice to meet you too Deanna." I said and shook her hand, then we parted ways after I waved goodbye at Ally. That little girl seriously touched my heart. How wonderful it would be to only have to worry about your teddy bear going missing.

I went to baggage claim, my arms around my chest like I was hugging myself. I grabbed my baggage and went to find Charlie, and thank goodness I didn't have to look for long. I was on the verge of a panic attack because guys where looking me up and down a lot. He smiled warmly at me, and grabbed the bottom of my elbow as he led me out of the airport. He knew what had happened to me, after all he did have to fly down and visit me in the hospital after it did.

"How are you holding up Bells?" He asked me when we got into the police cruiser; Charlie was the sheriff of this fair town. "I think… I'm doing better." I told him quietly. After all, I wasn't hugging my chest at all at the moment; I was perfectly at ease around Charlie. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Well that's good Bells I'm glad to hear that." He said. I smiled up at him slightly then went to look out the window again. The good thing about Charlie was: he didn't feel the need to fill up silences with mindless chatter. He never said anything he didn't actually need to. And for that I was thankful. I wasn't in much of a talking mood anyways.

"So," Charlie began again after a while of a comfortable silence, "I heard that you were going to by a car when you got down here." He said. I nodded, "Yeah, actually I was kind of hoping you'd help me find one." I told him. He looked a bit uncomfortable now, "Well, I sort of already got you one." He said and turned a slight shade of pink. I blinked a few times before it registered. "You got me a car?!" I asked in complete surprise. "Well… It's a truck actually…" he said blushing even more. Great, a truck, like I would know how to drive the darn thing without killing everything in sight. "Uhm, thanks dad, but you didn't have to do that." I said blushing as well. "You're welcome kiddo, I just hope you like it." He said as he pulled onto the ever familiar street that his house was on. "I will." I told him with a smile. It was something to drive, and I wouldn't have to ride in the police cruiser. Of course I would like it.

We pulled into the driveway and an old rusted red Chevy was parked on the other side. Once Charlie turned the engine off, I hopped out of the car and rushed to the truck. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and started bouncing slightly. "I love it!" I exclaimed and rushed up to Charlie who was standing off to the side and chuckling softly. "THANK YOU!!" I nearly screamed and hugged him. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. I really loved this truck, it was amazing so far. They just didn't make vehicles like this anymore. If I got into a car accident with any of the other cars around here, I would make scrap metal out of them. I pulled away from Charlie and he mumbled "Not a big deal." Under his breath. I smiled, but once it began to rain again I had to go inside. I would have to wait till tomorrow to admire my (I nearly giggled at the word my) new truck.

I went upstairs and unpacked. I looked out the window and realized I missed my mom already. Oh well one phone call couldn't hurt in the morning right? So I made myself a note by my alarm clock to call her before I left for school. I groaned aloud at the thought of school. I would be the new girl; everyone was going to stare at me because I was going to be something new to look at. Tomorrow was going to completely and totally suck. But, if I was to look on the bright side, at least I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder out of _fear_. Only because I feel stares, and that should make me feel better, but it didn't. Instead I sunk down onto my bed, wrapped my arms around myself, and curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep, always trying to avoid the nightmares that will never go away.


	2. Trust Me

**A/N I hope you guys have liked it so far! Here is the second chapter, oh and in case you were wondering, yes the lyrics mean something, and maybe a few of you will figure it out! I won't post what they all mean to the story until I finish it! Muahahaha yes I'm evil like that, well anyways, ENJOY!! Review!! Let me know if I'm doing good or if I suck at it! Hehe**

Trust me. There's no need to fear. Everyone's here, waiting for you to finally be one of us. Come down... You may be full of fear, But you'll be safe here, when you finally trust me finally believe in me, I will let you down. I'll let you down. When you finally trust me finally believe in me  
Trust me. I'll be there when you need me. You'll be safe here. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me, I will let you down, I'll let you down. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me. I will let you down. I'll let you down, when you finally trust me, finally believe in me.  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
(Down, let you down)  
I will let you down, I'll let you down. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me. I will, let you down. I'll let you down, when you finally trust me, finally believe in me.

I woke up clutching at my chest and screaming again. It wasn't anything that I wasn't used to, but Charlie sure as hell wasn't used to it. He was kneeling down by my bed looking at me with wide and frightened eyes. I tried to steady my breathing, but it wasn't working just yet. I was crying; nothing scared Charlie more than tears. But he stayed next to me anyways, looking at me and telling me everything was alright, that I was safe and those men could never hurt me again.

I shook in the shower, hoping that the hot water would soothe my knotted muscles, but of course I had no luck with that. My nightmares stared at me through the back of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. The dream last night was different, more scary somehow. The men that… did what they did to me, they had dark brown eyes when they did it. In my dream, their eyes were red and their lips were tainted with my blood, and they were pale white and cold to the touch. I shivered in the shower and got out because it wasn't really helping at all.

I walked downstairs after I finished getting ready; I wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of worn blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, with my hair in a messy pony tail. I didn't bother with make-up, I didn't really know how to use it and it was kind of a waste of money in my opinion. People should just show what they really look like instead of hiding behind a mask. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and rereading yesterday's paper. "Hey dad." I said quietly as I sat down beside him with a glass of water, I was too nervous to eat. "Hey Bells." He said and made an effort to look up at me. "About this morning," I started, I couldn't make my voice go above a whisper, "I should have warned you… that happens more often than not." I told him, still looking at him to see how he would handle that information. He didn't seem surprised; Rene must have tipped him off already. Which reminded me, I needed to call her…

"It's alright Bella. It's just… the way you were screaming… I thought someone was actually hurting you, I will stay out of your room for now on but… it will be hard." He said and looked down, I did too. "Okay Dad… I'm sorry I can't help it… I have nightmares." I told him. I saw him nod, "It's okay, well I have to get to work." He said. Thank goodness, he didn't want me to tell him what my nightmares were about. I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright dad, have a good day at work." I said. "Good luck at school today." He said then gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

I looked at the clock; I had about thirty minutes left before I could even think about getting into my truck and driving to the school, so I decided to take the quiet time and call Rene. She was of course completely worried that I never made it off the plane because I didn't email her the second I got into the house. I smiled and laughed a bit. Scatter brained Rene, I was just glad she was traveling with Phil now; she would need someone to take care of her.

When I got to the school no one was there. I loved this truck though, the engine was loud but that was okay, it helped me to drain out the chatter in my head. I parked in front of the main office and cut the engine, I didn't know if I was allowed to park here or not so I left my bag in the truck. I walked in and there were plants _everywhere. _ There is plenty of green outside; do they honestly need more inside? "Excuse me?" I asked softly to the receptionist. She looked up at me with a fake smile, makeup almost like plaster on her face. 'And she thinks she looks good?' I thought to myself. "Uhm. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I told her softly. She smiled at me, "Ah yes the chiefs daughter, hold on a moment." She said and shuffled through papers. She handed me my schedule and told me to get it signed and bring it back to her at the end of the day. She also gave me a map of the school and showed me how to use it. I thanked her and walked out into the rain.

People started filling into the school, so I quickly got back into my truck and parked it somewhere else, then got out and began to walk up to the school. "Hey! Hey Isabella!" I heard someone call my name, so naturally I turned around to see who it was. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up towards me. I began to panic, but I tried to hide it. I didn't want to be known as some kind of weirdo or something. I tried to smile, and I think I managed it. "Hey, I'm Mike." He said flashing me – what he probably thought of as a brilliant smile. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said. He offered me his hand and I cautiously shook it. "So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked trying to make a conversation. He still held onto my hand, and I tried to pull it back but he wouldn't let me.

I began to panic again; I could feel my heart start hammering in my chest and my breathing hitch in my throat. "Mike leave Bella alone!" I heard a girl say coming up to me. I didn't know anyone here, so this confused me. A short pixie like girl bounded up to me, looking at me as if she had known me her entire life and Mike let go of me. Whoever this girl was, she just saved me from a huge panic attack in the girl's bathroom. She smiled up at me and winked, "Come on Bells, I will show you to your classes." She said and held out her hand, I took it, for some reason she had the most trusting expression. She led me away from Mike, which I was most thankful for. She had the most unusual and beautiful eyes as well, and her skin was cold as ice. I felt like I was holding hands with a moving statue actually. It reminded me of my dream last night, but I tried my best to shrug it off. Clearly she wasn't those guys, and she didn't have read eyes. I don't have anything to fear. Right? "Thank you, so much." I told her with sincerity. She smiled, "I could see he was bothering you, so I decided to help out. I'm Alice by the way; it's nice to finally meet you Bella." She said with a huge grin that I couldn't help but return.

We were walking up to a group of people that oddly looked like her, only completely different in their own way. They all were the same shade of pale, if that makes sense, and all of them were strikingly beautiful. The bad part? Three of them were guys. I gulped and thought if Alice just saved me from Mike, surely she wouldn't lead me to guys that would hurt me in any way. I just had to try and believe that thought. "Everyone, this is Bella." Alice introduced me and let go of my hand. They all looked our way, and all had the same color eyes. Weird. But beautiful. "Bella this is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie." She said pointing to each of them. Rosalie smiled at me, and Emmett had a huge grin on his face, I couldn't help but return it. He was huge, muscled and tall, but something about him didn't really scream dangerous to me. Jasper gave me this small little wave type thing, and Edward stepped closer to me and held out his hand, I looked from his hand then to Alice. She smiled encouragingly so I looked back to Edward, who had a warm and inviting smile on his face, and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said and brought my hand to his lips while keeping eye contact with me and kissed the top of my hand, then let it go gently. I was blushing furiously, I knew that already without Emmett having to go, "Oh man look at her blush!" when it happened. That just made me blush more. Then I heard a loud SMACK! And I had to look up, Rosalie had hit Emmett in the back of the head, and he was rubbing it like it hurt. That made me laugh a little bit. "What classes do you have Bella?" Edward asked me gently. I handed him my schedule. "Ah, I see. Well it looks like we have a few classes together. First, third, lunch, and sixth period." He said and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled a bit. Alice looked over Edward's shoulder, "Oh and I have second, fourth and eighth period with Bella!" She almost screamed and started bouncing up and down. I laughed, she was too hyper.

Edward walked me to class. Apparently I had fifth period with Emmett, seventh with Jasper, and eighth with both Alice and Rosalie. Well at least now I knew people. I found it very odd that I wasn't really afraid of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I don't know why that is, but I guess it was just something about them… "So Bella, you ready for class?" Edward asked with a crooked grin. I smiled back, "As ready as I will ever be." I said and he held the door open. He went to his seat and I went up to the teacher.

The rest of the day went pretty much in that order. I found out that the other kids in the school called them all the Cullen's, and no one has ever really made friends with them but me. Huh. That's odd. I found Edward the most fascinating, he talked in such an old fashioned manor, and besides Alice and Rosalie he talked to me the most. Well, unless Emmett was talking to me, actually mostly he wasn't really talking to me he was talking to everyone that would listen, which usually ended up in me being embarrassed.

When the school day was over all of the Cullen's but Jasper gave me a hug, and when I got home all I could think about was Edward Cullen, and how in the world he managed to occur in my every thought.

**A/N Yeah I know it's pretty much OOC but eh, I'd like to think of them all being open and happy to invite Bella. Next chapter will have different POV in it, and I hope yall like it!**


	3. Hero

**A/N oh my goodness I got so many story alerts and favorites when I woke up this morning! That made me so happy I was dancing! Hehe Well here is the third chapter and the song is My Hero by Foo Fighters. ^-^ Enjoy!**

Too alarming now to talk about. Take your pictures down and shake it out. Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around.  
There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. _He's ordinary_  
Don't the best of them bleed it out, while the rest of them peter out? Truth or consequence, say it aloud, Use that evidence, race it around.  
There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. _He's ordinary_  
kudos my hero leaving all the best. You know my hero; the one that's on  
There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero. _He's ordinary._ There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero.  
_He's ordinary_

_**Edward's POV**_

I saw that angel walking through the parking lot with her head down and arms wrapped around her chest. She looked scared to even be here, and the oddest sensation came over me. I w_anted_ to know what she was thinking, I _wanted_ to make her feel comfortable here, I _wanted_ to see her smile. Then, Newton, the one guy that gets on my nerves, starts running to her. "Hey! Hey Isabella!" he yelled. She turned around and I could hear her heartbeat flutter. Was she happy to see him? Then I took a look at her face, and I noticed there was no way she could be pleased about this. "Hey, I'm Mike." He said and flashed her a really corny smile. "I'm Bella." She said softly. He put his hand out for her to shake, and she slowly took it. "So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked; not letting go of her hand. Her heart began to pound faster, her breathing accelerated, and Jasper thought '_She is extremely afraid...' _and none of us could figure out why.

Then my pixie of a sister got a vision of Bella in the bathroom curled up into herself and unable to breathe; she was having a panic attack. _'Not on my watch.' _Alice thought. We all knew that Bella was going to be great friends with us, and I had accepted that about a week ago. We could have other friends outside of the family for a while, it couldn't hurt right? Alice rushed up to her and got her away from Mike, which I was thankful for. I didn't like where Mike's thoughts had taken him. He thought Bella's reaction to him was because she _'wanted'_ him. God, he needs a new hobby. Bella was even more beautiful up close, and didn't react to me, Jasper, and Emmett the same way she did to Mike. Maybe it's because we didn't really touch her.

I was a gentleman to her, and I admit it, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The most fascinating thing in the world to me was her. She was beautiful, she was shy, she seemed afraid through the thoughts of other guys when they tried talking to her; and most fascinating at all: I couldn't read her mind. I have tried countless times in class when the teacher sat her next to me. Every time I did so she would look up at me and ask me what I'm staring at her for. It's not like I could tell her; she would probably freak out or something.

I gave her a hug after school was over, and she seemed to be opening up a bit more towards us. Which I was grateful for. I wanted to know what made her so scared; I noticed she only acted that way with guys. I didn't know if I should try to assume, I might get it wrong. I walked to my car and was greeted with shouts in my head from Alice, _"OH MY GOD SHE IS SO AMAZING!"_ Alice shouted at me. I grinned and nodded to her, showing her I agreed. Bella _was _amazing, beautiful, fascinating, gorgeous, and everything else that was good. Then suddenly Alice was gripping onto the car, 'please don't hurt the car' I thought to myself as Jasper pried her hands from it and shook her, then I saw it. Bella, standing next to me holding my hand, as one of us. I growled out loud and went into the car. No, Bella was not going to be one of us if I could help it. She didn't deserve it. My brothers and sisters filed into my car as I glared out of the windshield. "Edward…" Alice said, "No Alice, it's not going to happen, forget it." I told her and sped towards home.

I dropped them off at home and went for a run. Yes, I liked Bella, and I loved Alice's vision. Loved it, 100%, totally, completely, and in a sick way I wanted it to happen. I wasn't sure as to where I was going until I got there. I was now in front of Bella's house, and I heard her talking on the phone. "No mom today was a good day for me… I made some friends." I heard her say softly. _"I am very proud of you Bella, what are your friend's names?"_ her mother asked her. "Edward," Oh my god she said my name first! If my heart could beat it would be fluttering. "Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Bella said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "They are all one family, and well Alice saved me from a panic attack too." Bella finished, _"Oh Bella that's great, so you actually talked to some guys?"_ her mom asked. I could hear Bella's heart begin to flutter. I walked around the house and found a window that I could see her through. Hopefully she wouldn't catch me spying on her.

Bella was blushing and smiling, "Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I'm not afraid of them. Actually, I feel really _safe,_ especially with Edward." She said and blushed even more. I smiled, I made her feel _safe_, even though most humans stayed far from us, she welcomed us with open arms. _"Wow Bella, I'm glad you moved in with your dad then, you are making so much progress and it's only your first day there!"_ Her mom exclaimed, she sounded so happy for Bella. Of course, I was horribly curious now. What is it that makes her afraid of males? "Thanks mom, I'm actually glad to. Maybe, I will even be able to stop having the nightmares." Bella said the last part very quietly. _"I really hope you do Bella… It broke my heart every time I heard you in your sleep… I wish you would have stayed home that night…"_ Her mom said to Bella. Hmmmm… this was very interesting. Now I couldn't help but guess. Some man, or men, must have done something to her.

I would have to find out; I was just way to curious now. "I'm sorry mom… When I woke up this morning Charlie was in my room, he thought someone was actually in my room." Bella said softly. This must be something she didn't like to talk about, when she was talking about me, she was smiling and everything, now she was frowning and tracing circles on the countertop. _"Aww sweetie… I'm sorry. I told Charlie that you do that but I guess he just had a hard time staying away just like Phil and I do."_Her mom said. "Yeah, that's what he said too. I just wish I didn't do that, I hate worrying people." Bella confided in her mother. "_I know sweetie. But maybe after a while the nightmares will go away, hey I'm really sorry but I have to get going if I'm going to make it to Phil's game on time." _And that was it, they said their goodbyes and I love you's and Bella went through the kitchen and began to make a meal.

I wanted to see her, I wanted to talk to her right now, but for one I didn't have my car, and two I shouldn't know where she lives yet anyways. But then I remembered, Alice! Alice has Bella's number and I could get it from Alice and ask Bella if she would like to hang out for a while! Perfect! I took one last look at Bella then ran full speed all the way home. Alice was already out front with the phone in her hand. "Make sure you don't pry _too_ much, that's _the best friend's_ part, which means that's _mine and Rosalie's job._" Alice said with a roll of her eyes. I smiled at her and took the phone and scrolled down for Bella's number. It only rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hi Bella, its Edward." I said. I felt really silly right about now. "Oh! Oh hi Edward." She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while tonight, we have tons of homework and I thought maybe we could help one another." I said. Now I was feeling really dumb. I didn't want to assume anything, and of course I knew I didn't need any help. "Oh, uhm, well, I guess." She said. "Okay, awesome, so do you want to come to my house or do you want me to go to yours?" I asked. If I could blush, I would be such a deep shade of red right now. I could hear Jasper laughing his ass off somewhere in the house and I vowed I would get him back for that.

"Uh, you can come to my house, if you want. Alice has my address." She offered. I narrowed my eyes at Alice, if she would have told me that I wouldn't be going through this humiliation. "Alright then," I said with a big smile plastered on my face, "I will go find Alice again and I will be there soon." I said. We said goodbye and I gave the phone back to Alice. "I know you don't need it, but here." She said and handed me the paper, "Have that in your hand when you knock on the door so that way she isn't suspicious." Alice said and gave me a smile before she took the phone and walked back into the house. I got into my car and sped my way to Bella's house.

When I got there I heard a loud crash and I heard Bella screaming, "NO NO GET OFF ME!!" I didn't even bother with knocking; I ran in there and found another vampire leaning over her. I snarled, "GET OFF HER!" I warned and leaned down into a crouch in the doorway. The vampire looked over at me with wide red eyes. Bella's heart was fluttering so bad I didn't know which was worse, the fact that she was afraid of the fact that there was a vampire in here that drank human blood and was clearly after her. "What gives you the right to come in here and tell me what to do Cullen?" the vampire sneered. "This is _MY_ territory, not yours. Get. Out." I snarled. I could hear the thoughts of my family as they raced to Bella's house. There was no way in hell we were getting out of this without Bella finding out about vampires.

Emmett and Jasper circled around to the back door and came bursting in. "Shit." The vampire cursed and stood straight up, but then lowered his crouch and faced me, he wanted to fight me. I snarled, and he snarled back. "NO JAMES! DON'T HURT EDWARD!" Bella shrieked and tried getting to her feet. Esme held her down, "It's okay, Edward knows what he is doing." Esme tried to reassure her. My heart felt like it was swelling, she barely knew me and yet she didn't want me to get hurt. Then again, here was all my family making sure s_he _didn't get hurt, and she didn't even know us all yet. And now I knew what happened, James was the one that hurt her in the past. He was the one that made her afraid of every other guy that walked her way. I got so mad all I could see was him. I wanted to rip him to shreds, I wanted him to burn. And I wanted to do it alone.

"So you're Edward huh? Well, I'm James." The vampire said. I sneered at him. "If you leave, I won't have to rip you to shreds." I snarled at him. He took a step closer. "I'm not leaving, she is MINE, I got to her FIRST." He said, talking about her like she is a property. I growled. "Emmett, Jasper, take him outside, I will be there in a moment." I said and my brothers did what I said. James' thoughts were willing enough, he wanted to fight me. I stood up from my crouch and walked over to Bella. "Bella, did he hurt you?" I asked her softly.

Her eyes were opened wide, she was shaking, and she was bleeding. I resisted the growl that tried to claw its way out of my throat when I saw her arm cut from what looked like the broken glass on the floor. She nodded and held out her arm. There were a million questions in her eyes. I stepped closer to her, and she didn't pull away. I raised my hand and slowly went to caress her cheek, she leaned her head into it and closed her eyes. At least she wasn't afraid of me, for that I thanked my very few lucky stars. "Bella," I said to get her attention, she looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm going to go take care of him. I want you to stay in here with my mother Esme and my father Carlisle, he is a doctor." I told her. She nodded, and so I kissed the top of her head, by the time she would be opening her eyes I would be gone.

I stalked out of the house, my hands curled like talons. James began to laugh at the sight of me, but my brothers backed off. They knew exactly what I was like, James, he had no freaking idea. "You. Hurt. Her." I snarled getting right into his face. He smiled, "Of course I did, I did it two years ago, and I just did it again!" he snarled at me. I could tell from his thoughts that he was human when he first did it. I grabbed him by his throat, "You will never hurt anyone ever again." I told him, then his head was disconnected from her body and my brothers started taking about the rest of him and set it up in flames. Good thing we were in the forest, no human could have seen that without oh I don't know, passing out?

I walked back into the house and quickly found Carlisle stitching Bella up. She looked up at me, "Edward." She sighed a breath of relief. I sat down next to her and held her hand, she didn't seem at all surprised at how cold it must have been to her. "I'm so glad your okay." She said softly. I chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me Bella." I told her. This got a smile out of her. "You didn't have to do that for me you know…" she said and looked down. I put my other hand under her chin to make her look at me, "Yes, I did." I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because, I couldn't let anything happen to you." There was no need to tell her I was already completely and totally infatuated with her just yet. She tried looking down again but I wouldn't let her. "Thank you." She whispered. I ran my thumb across her chin, "It was my pleasure." I said.

Then Charlie walked in, and I could tell that all hell was getting ready to break loose.


	4. Crystal Love

**A/N Well well well that last chapter was interesting was it not? Lol well anyways, I am on a roll today so I wrote this as well! Hope you like it! Oh, and the song is Crystal by Stevie Nicks, it really is a beautiful song if any of you want to look it up, it may be pretty old, I think it's from the sixties, but I'm not really sure lol. But it is beautiful. So yeah, ONWARD!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Do you always trust your first initial feeling? Special knowledge holds truth bears believing. I turned around, and the water was closing all around, like a glove. Like the love that had finally, finally found me. Then I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you, drove me through the mountains, through the crystal-like clear water fountain, drove me like a magnet to the sea.

How the faces of love have changed turning the pages and I have changed. Oh, but you...you remain ageless. I turned around and the water was closing all around, like a glove. Like the love that had finally, finally found me. Then I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you, drove me through the mountains. Through the crystal-like clear water fountain, drove me like a magnet to the sea.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

_**Bella's POV**_

My arm was completely numb when Carlisle started working on it. I'd lost that much blood. I was worried about Edward; I knew what James was like… I didn't know what he would be able to do to Edward. I shuddered at the thought, and my chest felt empty when Edward walked out there to face one of my worst enemies. This time James was different, I should have known from my dream last night that he would soon be showing up, but I didn't think it would happen so soon, I mean, mostly my nightmares are the same and they don't come true, but this time it was different. It did come true, only my dreams didn't count on Edward coming and saving me.

I was worried sick about Edward, but when he came in I breathed a sigh of relief. Not even a scratch on him. "Edward." I breathed and felt a smile tugging at my lips. He sat down in front of me and took his cold hand in mine, I liked the feel of his skin against mine, it soothed me. "I'm so glad your okay." I whispered, I knew he would hear me. There was something other worldly about him, but I told myself I didn't care what he was, he cared for me, as did the rest of his family. That's all that mattered, the rest I could live with. He chuckled and shook his head slightly, "It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me Bella." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled back, somehow I believed he was hard to hurt. Physically at least. "You didn't have to do that for me you know…" I whispered and looked down at my hands. He took his hand and put it under my chin and made me look up at him, "Yes, I did." He said with so much conviction it was hard to ignore. "Why?" I asked him. "Because, I couldn't let anything happen to you." He told me, and so did his eyes. He cared for me like I cared for him, and I had only known him for one freaking day!

I tried to look down, but he wasn't having that. "Thank you." I told him sincerely. No one was there to save me the last time. He ran his thumb along my chin, it felt so nice. "It was my pleasure." He told me and smiled widely at me. I smiled back, but then Charlie walked in.

"What on earth- OH MY GOD BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?!" he nearly shouted and pushed his way through Emmett and Jasper to get to me. "I'm fine dad." I choked out as Edward let go of my chin and just settled for sitting next to me. "Then please explain to me why Dr. Cullen is stitching your arm up." He said with a raised eyebrow. When he noticed mine and Edwards connected hands his face began to turn red in anger.

"Well… Edward was coming over to help me with some homework and… Well James-" I began, but he wouldn't let me finish. "WHAT ABOUT JAMES?" He roared. I flinched away from him. "He… he came here. Edward got rid of him though." I said very quietly and looked down at the floor.

"Edward got rid of him?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "Yes Chief Swan, my son Edward happened to be able to hold him off until Emmett and Jasper got here, then he ran off. Edward called me to come help Bella because she refused to go to the hospital." Carlisle told him as he was putting the final touches on my arm. "Is that so?" Charlie asked, more to himself than anyone. I knew he had a high respect for Dr. Cullen, he was telling me about it last night. "Yes." I answered very quietly. "There you go Bella, all done." Carlisle said with a smile. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said softly. He chuckled a bit, "You are most welcome." He said and smiled at me, I returned the gesture. "Are you up for some studying Bella?" Edward asked me with a crooked grin. I nodded, I didn't want to be left alone right now.

The rest of the Cullen's' gave me hugs, Esme especially. She whispered in my ear that I was allowed at their home whenever I wanted to go there, and she gave me such a warm and inviting smile. Edward stayed with me while I cooked Charlie some dinner. Charlie was pretty good about Edward being in here. He mostly just watched TV, but he came in to check on me every now and then. Edward helped me with my homework, it was hard for me to concentrate when he wasn't constantly keeping my attention on the work.

When he went to leave he gave me a kiss on my forehead and a really long hug. I don't know how long we stood there holding one another, but we didn't let go of one another until Charlie came around the corner and cleared his throat. I let go of Edward quickly and I could feel my face was beat red. "I will see you later Bells." Edward said with a chuckle.

I closed the door, and the questions started. Did I meet Edward over the internet, why were we holding hands, why wasn't I afraid of him, and I was honest with Charlie. No I didn't meet him over the internet, we were holding hands because he was comforting me, and I didn't know why I wasn't afraid of him. Finally I was allowed to go to bed, after about an hour of the questioning. I slowly made my way up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I did make a decision though, tomorrow after school I would have Edward come over and explain to me everything in detail, even what he is. I didn't have the faintest clue what exactly he could be. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and that it didn't matter what he was. I wasn't going to let that get in the way of _anything_, and I knew already that I was falling for Edward and falling hard. I didn't even bother getting undressed, I just rolled into a comfortable position and felt myself slip into unconsciousness. I was exhausted.

***

I woke up the next morning the same way as I had been waking up for a year, but it wasn't as bad this time around. I was screaming, but I wasn't crying. That's good right? When I went downstairs my dad and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table. I was shocked, I was not expecting to see Edward, in my house, this morning, talking to my dad, and I was still in my pajamas. I stopped right in my tracks when I saw them, but as I knew he would, Edward heard me enter the room. "Good morning sleepy head." Edward said. Charlie chuckled. When I regained the use of my muscles I walked up to Edward and gave him a short hug, then gave Charlie one too so he wouldn't feel left out and told them good morning, then I got what I originally came down for, which was a glass of water, and ran upstairs.

I was horrified! The guy I was falling for just seen me in my old sweat pants and a baggie shirt, plus my hair was a complete mess. I took a quick shower and got dressed, pulling my hair up in a pony tail as I made my way down the stairs. I smiled this time as I saw Edward, he was putting my books in my schoolbag for me. Charlie must have already left because I didn't see him anywhere. "Hey." I said with a wide smile as I walked by him to get a granola bar. "Hey there beautiful." He said with an amazing smile on his face. I almost melted right there.

"I'm driving you to school today, if you would like." He said handing me my bag. That's when I noticed we would be late. I nodded and made my way for the door, "Thank you for putting my bags together, and for giving me a ride." I said to Edward as he walked next to me, then opened the door to his Volvo for me. "It's alright Bells, I don't mind." He said as I got in, then the next second my door was closed and he was in his seat. Boy he was fast! "So what were you and Charlie talking about?" I asked curiously while taking a bite of my granola bar.

"I was asking him for permission to come hang out with you after school every day." Edward said innocently. I didn't buy that for one moment, I narrowed my eyes at him. "What else?" I asked. He chuckled, "And I let him know that I have no intentions whatsoever in hurting you." He said looking at me as he drove. "Hey watch the road you're going to kill us if you don't!!!" I shrieked. He was not only NOT looking at the road but he was also going 120 miles per hour! Did he HAVE a death wish?! He just chuckled and looked at the road again. We made it to the school in no time, "So your coming over after school?" I asked hopefully. "You betcha, but I won't be in lunch today though." He said with a slight frown. "Why not?" I asked. "I have to go get something during lunch, but don't worry, I will be here to pick you up when you get out of school." He said and got out, the next thing I know my door is being opened. I was stunned.

He opened the door for me and I stepped out. "Your fast." I told him with a smile. He grinned back, "The fastest in the family." He announced proudly. I chuckled and shook my head. He reached down and took my hand and we began to walk to class. In our classes we had a fun time, even though we got a lot of stares from everyone else. A girl named Angela Webber was really the only one besides Mike and the Cullen's to talk to me, and she was really nice. During lunch I found that I missed Edward terribly even though Emmett was cracking jokes all the time.

During last period Alice and Rosalie had a hard time keeping my attention, I was completely focused on what I was about ready to ask Edward, and even though it didn't really matter, I was kind of scared to find out.


	5. Truth

**A/N Here is chapter five everyone! The song is Truth by Seether, ENJOY!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive? Though I'm closer to wrong; I'm no further from right. And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me, Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me.  
Yeah  
No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie; But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised. And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give, Deprived of my conscience; this all belongs to me, yeah.  
I'm beaten down again, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you. I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you.  
The deception you show is your own parasite, just a word of advice you can heed if you like. And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me, Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me.  
Yeah  
I'm beaten down again, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you. I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you.  
I'm beaten down again, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you. I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them. Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
Yeah

..........................................................................................................................................................................

_**Edward's POV**_

I picked up Bella and she seemed really anxious about something, and Alice was singing in her head all day trying to keep something from me. Bella's heart began to flutter when I pulled up in front of her house. "Bella are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me in surprise. "Yes I'm fine." She said with wide innocent eyes. I smiled at her then the next thing she knew I was opening her door for her. I knew since last night with James she MUST be wondering what we were, and I planned on telling her if she ever asked. That's why I didn't bother to go at a human pace when there wasn't anyone looking; I mean seriously it's got to be just eating at her!

She thanked me and let me inside, then sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. I looked at her curiously but sat down next to her like she wanted me to. "Edward… First I want to let you know that to me it doesn't matter what you are, but I am curious. I know it sounds rude saying it like that but I can't really think of any other way to say it." She said not looking at me but looking at her hands and biting her bottom lip. She was beat red too. It doesn't matter to her what I am? Well, I guess we are just going to have to see about that one. "Bella, dear, are you sure you want to know?" I asked her. She nodded. I sighed, "Alright, I will tell you, under one condition." I said. She looked up at me, "What condition?" she asked me. "You have to look at me the entire time." I said with a smile. How else would I be able to gage her reaction if I couldn't see her face? She blushed, "Okay." She said.

I nodded then took a deep unnecessary breath. "Bella, I'm a vampire." I told her. She didn't look all that surprised, "So is the rest of my family, but we are what we like to call Vegetarians. We don't drink human blood, we drink the blood of animals." I continued. She nodded with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She must be happy about our diet. "But there are others out there, they aren't like us. They are murderers, they kill and drink the blood of humans, and they enjoy it. Some, even make a game out of it." I told her. "James." She whispered, "but he was human when he… when I saw him last." She said catching herself. I took her hands in mine. "Bella, now I want to ask something of you, I will tell you anything and everything, I will take you anywhere you want to go, give you whatever you want, as long as you tell me what James did to you." I practically begged.

She turned beat red and began looking around. She didn't look down, but she looked anywhere but my eyes. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?" she whispered. I put my hand under her chin, "I promise, unless you ask me too, no one will ever hear a word from me about it." I said. She nodded stiffly. "Edward, I'm broken, I'm damaged. About a year ago, I was going out with a friend of mine, and I had left her house and began going home. I didn't think anything of it, I had walked down those streets many times in the day light." She began, she didn't look like she was looking at me anymore; she looked like Alice looked when Alice was in a vision. "I went around the corner, and there were three guys standing there leaning against the wall with bottles of whisky in their hands. You could just smell it on them. When they saw me they began with whistling and cat calling. I don't really know why, I'm not really a sight to see." She continued; I could feel my hands curl into fists all on their own. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! How could she think otherwise?

"Then they blocked my path. They pushed me into the wall, nearly knocking me out. They were so much bigger than I was… they ripped off my clothes, rapped me, and worst of all," She said in a whisper, then turned from me, her back facing me, and pulled her shirt up, "They liked knives." She whispered; I could hear the tears falling down her cheeks. I looked at her back, and if I could throw up I would. They had literally carved things in her back. I had to concentrate really hard on the growl I could feel building up in my chest. They carved things like the words "Slut" "Skank" "Whore" and "Bitch." on her back. "I blacked out after they left me bleeding on the streets. When I woke up Charlie and Rene were standing on either side of my bed holding my hands… The doctors told me I would never be able to have children… I couldn't walk for two months because of it." She finally ended her story. She pulled her shirt back down and looked at me, she was crying, and I couldn't help what I did next.

I pulled her close to me, having her in my lap and her head on my chest. I rocked her back and forth while she cried, "Shhh Bella its okay, I'm sorry, I won't make you talk about it again, I'm so sorry." I told her over and over as she continued to cry. I knew two things were certain at this moment, one, I would never be able to let Bella go. She was my everything, my whole world, I would never be able to live without her; I was completely and totally in love with her. And two, I would do everything in my power to find those other men, and make sure they meet some sort of justice. Carlisle would help me, I'm sure he would be able to get a hold of her records to find out. So, I wouldn't really be breaking my promise to Bella.

I sighed and rested my head on top of Bella's. She was still crying softly, but I was content in just holding her, even though the fact that she was crying was freaking _killing_ me. I rubbed small circles on her back and rocked her back and forth. I vowed that I would never let anyone hurt her ever again. I would never ever leave her side, unless she asked me to.

_**Bella's POV**_

I did it. I finally confided in someone about what happened to me. Why wasn't he running though? That's what I expected, I expected him to lose interest in me and run off. But here he was, comforting me, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears, and telling me that everything was going to be okay, and he would never make me talk about it again. He _did _care, I noticed. Not just anyone would go up against James for me. And not everyone just held someone while they cried. I laid there in his arms crying for I don't know how long, but I didn't want to let go of him, I never wanted to let him go, ever.

"Bella I think you should eat." Edward said softly after I had stopped crying. "I'm not hungry." I said with a pout, hoping he wouldn't catch onto my lie. But of course, my stomach betrayed me and he chuckled. "Dinner time for the human." He said and the next thing I knew I was sitting in a chair in the kitchen. My head spun slightly. Then, he began to take things out and cook. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Why, my dear, I am making you dinner." He said and flashed me a crooked grin.

I watched him closely the entire time. He was pretty fast, and he _seemed_ to know what he was doing. By the time he was done I had a plate of Mushroom Ravioli in front of me and a plate of it in the microwave for Charlie. I took a bite and instantly fell in love. This guy could cook. "Thank you," I said with a contented sigh. "Is it good?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows together. I nodded and picked up a piece with my fork and offered it to him.

He wrinkled up his nose and shook his head, "No, thank you Bella." He said. I frowned. "You don't eat food?" I asked. He chuckled, "No dear, I only drink blood." He said. I didn't say it but I mouthed "O" and began to eat again. He watched me eat, and if I didn't know he was a Vampire I would feel very self conscious, but for some reason I didn't. Probably because he can't eat anyways.

He stayed with me downstairs for as long as Charlie would allow it, then when I went upstairs I found him sprawled out on my bed with a mischievous grin on his face. "How did you get in here?" I asked him. "I climbed in through your bedroom window." He said innocently. I giggled. I stopped myself in my tracks. Did I, Bella Marie Swan, just… _giggle? _OH MY GOD I DID!! I stood there staring at Edward terrified, then the next thing I know he looked almost frightened, "Did you not want me here?" he asked quietly, "No no! I do!" I reassured him, "It's just… I giggled." I tried to explain. I sounded stupid even to myself. But I haven't ever giggled that I can remember. He smiled at me and shook his head then opened his arms up wide for me. "Silly Bella." He murmured into my hair. He began to rock me back and forth then began to hum. Soon, I was fast asleep.


	6. Love story

**A/N Hey ****every one of my fabulous readers! I am terribly sorry it took me a few days to post this chapter. I have been fairly busy. Also it may take me a long time to get you the next chapter; my grandparents are coming into town so if I get any work down it won't be on the computer, lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and I'm sorry if it is a tad bit short.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I`m standing there on a balcony in summer air, See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know: That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don`t go And I said: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run. You`ll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It`s a love story, baby, just say yes. So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet `cause we`re dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while oh, oh, oh `because you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me. I was begging you please don`t go. And I said: Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I`ll be waiting, all there`s left to do is run. You`ll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It`s a love story, baby, just say yes. Romeo, save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it`s real. Don`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess. It`s a love story, baby, just say yes. I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said: Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don`t know what to think. He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring and said: Marry me, Juliet, you`ll never has to be alone. I love you and that`s all I really know. I talked to your dad, you`ll pick out a white dress. It`s a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh, oh, oh, oh. We were both young when I first saw you.

_**Bella's POV**_

Last night was the first night in over a year that I had no nightmares whatsoever. I woke up and thought I was in heaven. The sun was shining, birds were singing. The only thing missing was Edward lying next to me. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over, and heard paper crumpling as I did so. Confused, I sat up in my bed and looked at the paper. It was a note, written in an elegant script.

"Dearest Bella, I am terribly sorry I couldn't be lying in bed with you when you awoke this morning. I had a few things at home to do. I hope you are not upset with me for not waking you up to say goodbye, you just looked so beautiful while sleeping I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I will see you later on through the day; after all, it is Saturday. Hope you have a bright and wonderful morning my dear.

~Edward"

"Well that just explains everything." I mumbled to myself as I put the note in the drawer of my nightstand. I wondered if Edward couldn't be out in the sun because he would die. I would have to ask him when I saw him again. In the meantime, I was going to go take a shower, then maybe read a book outside and absorb a bit of Vitamin D while I can.

Charlie had gone fishing with Billy Black, whoever that was. I was supposed to remember him, but sadly I didn't. Sadly, when I had begun to walk outside, the sun was covered by the clouds. I frowned a bit but went inside. I had shopping I could do anyways. I went through the pantry and all the cabinets. We were clean out of everything. I wrote down my list and headed for the door. What I found when I opened the door I was so not expecting.

Edward was standing there; in all is Greek God glory, with a crooked grin on his face. "How would you like to come over to my house for lunch?" he asked. "Uhm… Well… I…. I'm not hungry." I tried to lie. He just smiled when my stomach betrayed me. "Come on, everyone wants to properly be introduced to you." He said and pleaded at me with his eyes. How could anyone resist those eyes? I sighed in defeat. "Perfect!" he exclaimed and tugged me to his car. I tried not to smile at his clear enthusiasm throughout the entire car ride.

I was really worried that they wouldn't like me. Edward guessed this and promised me that they already did and I had nothing to be afraid of. He _did_ however find it hilarious that I wasn't afraid of THEM, only what they would think of me. "So you are not afraid of going into a house full of vampires, that drink blood, and could possibly want your blood, but you are not afraid of THAT. Oh no, only that they won't LIKE you." He said with a chuckle. I grimanced, I didn't find anything particularly funny about this.

Odd enough I didn't worry that much longer. I felt welcome enough and everyone was really nice. I found it hilarious that they all liked to play pranks on one another. Alice played one on Edward while we were all in the family room and it is something I will never ever forget.

Alice creeped up behind Edward somehow and managed to put a pink bow in his hair. No one said anything and no one seemed to think about it either. Alice must have tipped them off already. "Why is everyone singing Marry Had A Little Lamb in their heads? Seriously guys, that is horrible." Edward complained while covering his ears like he could make the 'voices' go away. I started laughing. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, what's so funny?" he asked. By now I was too far gone to be able to speak a full sentence. "Go…. To… a…. mirror!" I said in between giggles. He looked at me suspiciously but got up and went to look in the mirror by the stairs. His eyes seemed to flare with anger and his nostrils flared. He turned and glared at Alice who was sitting right next to me now. "ONE OF THESE DAYS ALICE!!! ONE OF THESE DAYS!!!" He yelled while taking the bow out of his hair. It reminded me of the honey-mooners in a sick way. I was curled up in a ball laughing so hard tears were running down my face. This must have been what Alice intended because she jumped up and down shouting "I WIN I WIN NOW PAY UP EMMETT!!" She said.

The day went on pretty quietly after that. I fell asleep in Edwards lap and when I woke up I was in the car and I could only guess Edward had begun to drive me home. "Good Evening Sleepy Head." Edward said in an almost sing song like voice. I smiled, "Ello gov'na" I said mimicking his accent. He chuckled and we pulled up in my driveway. For some reason all hints of humor was gone, he had a stone like mask on his face.

That's when I noticed the car parked along the side of the house. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him. "I can't go inside with you, but I will be up in your room later tonight." He said with a cold voice. "But why?" I asked, my feelings hurt by his tone. He noticed and looked at me with kindness in his eyes, "There is a complication. I will tell you about it later." He said to me and kissed me on the top of my head. "See you soon." I mumbled and got out of the car. He drove away the minute I closed the door. What on _earth_ would make Edward not want to come inside when he and his family are allowed inside pretty much whenever they feel like it?

**A/N I am so sorry this chapter is short and I am terribly sorry it took me so long to post it. I am hoping to have a new chapter up within the next three days if things go as planned. So review, let me know what you think, give me ideas lol**


	7. Breakdown

**A/N I am so sorry to all of my readers! My goodness ****I have been so lazy lately! I really hope you like this chapter you guys, and I'm going to try and make this one a long one, so bear with me everyone!**

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

The sun is gone and the flowers rot. Words are spaces between us. And I should have been drown in the rivers I found of token lost. And I should have been down when you made me insecure.  
So break me down if it makes you feel right. And hate me now if it keeps you alright. You can break me down if it takes all your might. Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye.  
And I'm the one you can never trust. Cause wounds are ways to reveal us. And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us. But what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours. So break me down if it makes you feel right. And hate me now if it keeps you alright. You can break me down if it takes all your might. Cause I'm so much more than all your lies.  
Hate me, break me down. (So break me down) So break me down if it makes you feel right. (So break me down) And hate me now if it keep you alright. (So break me down) You can break me down if it takes all your might.  
Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Bella's POV**_

When I walked inside I heard Charlie chatting happily with someone, "Dad I'm home!" I called, just to announce my presence. "Hey Bella, come in the kitchen!" he shouted. I put my coat up and did what he said. I walked in and saw an older man in a wheel chair- this must be Billy Black, and I saw a bulky teenage boy glowering at the table top until he noticed I was there. "Bella, you remember Billy right? And Jacob surely." Charlie said with a happy smile on his face.

I nodded and smiled, "Hey Billy." I greeted, "And Hi Jacob." I added then smiled at him so he wouldn't feel left out. He couldn't be older than fifteen. "Hey Bella." Billy and Jacob said at the same time. "So, are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked as I made my way to the fridge. "Yeah but Charlie said he ordered pizza." Jacob said excitedly. Instead of pulling out something for dinner I got out one of the small bottles of Sunny D I bought a few days ago. "Oh alright." I said with a smile. "Thought id take dinner off your hands for one night." Charlie said.

"Dad you know I don't mind." I told him, and then I began to kind of shrink into the corner by the sink. Jacob had got up and he was extremely tall, and I had a feeling he might start to crowd me. "So, did you have a good day?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. "Mmhmn, I went over to the Cullen's for lunch. It was really fun." I said with a chuckle remembering what Alice managed to do to Edward. Charlie smiled at me, "Well that's good." He said with enthusiasm. I nodded, and when I looked over to Billy, my smile turned into a frown. He was looking, no glaring at me. What had I done to upset him so much?

"Jacob why don't you and Bella go watch TV? I need to talk to Charlie." Billy said. I nodded and nearly ran out of the room and away from his gaze. What on earth? I was so confused and I just wanted Edward here to hold me and tell me what I had done wrong to upset the man.

I grabbed the remote and sat down in a small section of the couch and curled my knees up to my chest, in the corner of the couch by the arm- naturally. Jacob sat smack down next to me, I could feel his body heat touching me and I was not the least bit used to heat. Id spent the whole day with Vampires that I knew I could trust, not a human guy that I clearly didn't know. I turned the TV on and silently begged for Edward to save me or something. Talk about co-dependency issues already.

"So Bella, why has it taken you so long to come to Forks?" Jacob asked. I had a hard time answering that, but I came up with the most honest answer without telling the entire truth. "I guess it was just time for a change." I said not taking my eyes off the TV and trying to curl into the couch more- away from Jacob.

"How old are you now Bella?" he asked. I could feel his gaze on my face. "Seventeen, you?" I said. "Fifteen." He mumbled. He sounded defeated, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to give up on whatever he was trying to start, which made me want to shrink down even more. "Are you even watching that?" he asked me. And in truth, I wasn't. I was however trying to think of anything but how insecure I felt right now. All I knew was I flipped the channel onto a cooking show. "If you want to change it be my guest." I said handing him the remote. He purposely touched my hand when he took the remote.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked when I wrapped my arms around my chest. "No I'm fine." I answered. Of course this way a lie, but he didn't know me and wouldn't know that I was lying. Hopefully. "You sure?" he asked. God what was with all the questions? "Mmhmn." I mumbled. "So, my dad was acting kind of strange in there huh?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. Hell. It bloody worked.

"Yeah, did I say something wrong?" I asked and looked at him for the first time. His eyes were black. I repressed a shudder. Black eyes… and me… do… not… mix. "I think its probably because you mentioned hanging out with the Cullens. Superstitious old man." He said and shook his head. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He looked around him as if he wouldn't want someone to overhear what he was about to say, and then looked at me again with excitement. "Have you heard any of the legends on the Reservation down here?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Well if I tell you, you cant tell anyone." He told me. "I promise." I said with a slight smile. No matter how uncomfortable and insecure I was, I wanted to know what these legends were.

"Okay, I will tell you the short version. Well lets see… Legend says that the Quileute's were able to transform from man to wolf, in order to protect the tribe. Your people would call them werewolves, where mine would call them spirit wolves. There is only one enemy to the werewolves." He said darkly, "And that would be the cold ones, otherwise known as Vampires." He continued, and then looked over his shoulder again. "It is said that a long time ago my ancestor Ephraim Black made a treaty with a certain coven of Vampires, because they claimed to be different, that they didn't constitute a risk to our people. But my grandfather didn't trust him completely, so they signed a treaty that La Push is off limits to them. Scary part? My dad seems to think that the Cullens that are here now are the SAME Cullens that were here when that happened." He told me and laughed at the end.

I was shocked. No wonder Edward couldn't come in here right now. What have I gotten myself into? When Jacob looked at me his eyes went from humorous to concerned, "Are you alright? Did I scare you?" he asked me. I shook my head, "You are really good at telling scary stories." I told him with a chuckle, that wasn't humorous, but more like an I'm-going-insane type of thing. "Sweet." Jacob said with a wide grin and dragging the word out far too long. I chuckled again at how silly I found this young boy. He didn't look young, but he didn't look old either. And he had long black hair that looked like he usually kept it in a pony tail by the kink in his hair that I hate getting when I let my hair down.

"So…" he started, looking uncomfortable, "are you… seeing anyone?" he asked me. Oh crap. "You mean, am I dating someone?" I asked. Could I even say that I was dating Edward? Now I feel silly for not wanting a cell phone so that way I could text or have Alice text me with her amazing future seeing skills. "Yeah." He said nodding. I bit my lip. Should I tell him I was dating Edward or not? I decided on saying yes now and saying oops later if Edward didn't like it.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I am. Are you?" I asked, trying to sound interested and like I didn't know what he would ask me if I were to say no. Sometimes acting like a blond could really help a girl out. "Nah I'm not seein anyone." He said with a smile trying to hide his embarrassment. "Well I'm sure you will be soon." I said trying to cheer him up. He cheered up, but I think he thought I meant something else. "So anyways, who are you dating?" he asked me. I bit my lip again, "Promise not to tell Billy?" I asked. He grinned, "I promise." He said. "Okay, I'm dating Edward Cullen." I said. And I hoped it was as true as I wanted it to be.

His face fell a bit, but he smiled probably trying to be friendly. "That's cool." He said. "So are you doing anything next Saturday?" he asked. This guy didn't give up. I silently prayed for Edward again, cringing into the couch again as the moment of friendliness I shared with him seemed to disappear while the memories rushed back, guys that didn't give up… I think I had every reason to fear Jacob. "Yeah." I said and took my eyes off him and looked at the TV. He hadn't changed the channel. They were trying to teach people how to make raviolis. This is something I could try one night.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I repressed a sigh and a shudder. _Think of something quick!_ I thought frantically. "Not too sure but I know Edward planned to have us spend the day together." I said. Seemed innocent enough. "Oh okay." He said dragging out oh way to long for my liking.

Then the doorbell rang. I could have sworn I ran for it like the wind. I was discouraged when I found that it was the pizza guy and not Edward or one of the other Cullens. Emmett would have been fun to have around here right now. "Dad pizza's here!" I called.

We all sat at the table and ate pizza while the guys chatted about the days fishing trip and Jacob poking fun at his dad every chance he got. I just sat there quietly eating, I honestly had nothing to say and I couldn't quite bring myself to like Jacob. Even as a friend. I wanted to stay as far from him as possible, but I did listen to what he had to say when he talked. I learned that he was rebuilding a car from scratch. That was a pretty neat and very awesome talent that I knew I would never posses.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minuet?" Billy asked when Charlie and Jacob cleared the room to go watch the game. "Sure." I said and began to wash the plates we had used. "I know its probably none of my business, but try and stay away from the Cullens." He said. "Not to sound rude Billy, but your right, it isn't any of your business. They are good people, they saved my life." I told him. He blinked. "They did what?" he asked. "They saved my life." I repeated in a whisper. He nodded, "Well, your grown, I guess you can do what you want. Just be careful." He grumbled and made his way for the living room. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself and keep my legs from wobbling but it didn't help. In the end I gave up, turned the water off, and sat down on the floor with my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there like that. I thought maybe I had fallen asleep because I didn't move until I heard Jacob calling my name, way too close to me. He was shaking me by my shoulders. "Bella are you okay?" he seemed to have been asking over and over. I jumped and tried moving away from him frantically, but he just didn't understand. "DAD!" I yelled, still trying to get Jacob off, but he wouldn't let me go. He was trying to keep me from moving for some reason.

I could feel myself becoming more and more panicked, I tried listening for my dads footsteps but I couldn't hear anything but Jacob asking me something, my pulse, and my breathing. "DAD!" I yelled again closet to tears. I tried standing, Jacob shoved me down. I couldn't even hear what Jacob was saying now I was so close to my breaking point. "DAD DAMNIT!" I yelled still struggling to be free of Jacob. He was holding onto my shoulders and I was trying to push him away but he was just so much stronger than me. I even tried hitting him, and it was like hitting a tree. He just didn't seem to feel it.

I felt the tears spill over and all I could see was Jacobs's black eyes boring into mine. The same kind of eyes that stared at me that night. I wanted to yell again, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I should probably stop fighting him, but that wouldn't do any good either, I couldn't just give up.

"JACOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard my dad yell. It was the first thing I heard besides my own breathing in god knows how long. "DAD!" I yelled again still struggling. I was being saved; someone was here to help this time. "JACOB LET HER GO! NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING TO HER!" Charlie almost screeched. Jacob let me go. "I was just… she was screaming when you and dad went outside so I came in here to try to wake her up and when she woke up she started freaking out… and… I swear I wasn't trying to hurt her!" he said. I curled myself into a ball and let the sobs control me.

It should be embarrassing to me, but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed at that moment. I couldn't find it in me to care that he was going to probably think I am a freak. "You cant do things like that with Bella." Charlie spat at him. "In the living room. Couch. Now. I will be there in a minute." He ordered. Jacob shot a worried glance to me, but I cringed from it, and he headed into the living room.

"Bella, sweety, are you okay?" Charlie asked me kneeling down in front of me. I nodded. "I'm going to go up and go to bed." I said through my tears. He nodded and helped me up, and then I went up the stairs as fast as I could without falling up them-one of my many talents- and fell on top of my bed. I groaned when I realized that Edward wouldn't be here until they left. I wanted Edward here _now_, but I would have to be patient.

I heard Charlie yelling things, but I didn't understand what he was saying. Then, slowly, I drifted away to unconsciousness while I waited for Edward to show up, but I never got to see him come in.


	8. You

**A/N I hope yall enjoyed the last chapter! Lol. And here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it as well. Oh and for those of you who don't know, these lyrics are from Evanescence's You. Enjoy everyone! (and listen to the song lol I changed a few things, to make it match the story a bit better)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The words have been drained from this pencil. Sweet words that I want to give you. And I can't sleep, I need to tell you, Goodnight.  
When we're together, I feel perfect. When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart. All you say is sacred to me. Your eyes are so you, I can't look away. As we lay in the stillness, You whisper to me.  
Baby, marry me. Promise you'll stay with me. Oh you don't have to ask me. You know you're all that I live for. You know I'd die just to hold you, Stay with you, Somehow I'll show you, That you are my night sky, I've always been right behind you, Now I'll always be right beside you.  
So many nights I cried myself to sleep. Now that you love me, I love myself. I never thought I would say this, I never thought there'd be  
You

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I glanced at the clock, I hadn't been asleep ten minuets. I groaned, "Come in!" I said and sat up. It was my dad, and trailing him was, guess who, Jacob. I scurried to the corner of my bed as soon as I saw him. "Bella, Sweety, Jacob has something he wants to say to you." Charlie said. Jacob sat on my bed, far away from me. Thank god. "Bella, I am really sorry that I scared you. I had no intentions on hurting you… I was… I guess I was trying to keep you from hurting youself…" he said and ran a hand through his hair. I tilted my head to the side.

"Knock knock!" a cheery voice said from the doorway. Alice!! "Oh, im sorry…. Am I inturupting something?" she asked after she took a look between me, Charlie, and Jacob. "Uh no Alice I think we were done here." Charlie said. "C'mon Jake, she'll come 'round in her own time." He said and motioned to the door. Charlie smiled at Alice, and once the guys were out of the room I bounded up to her. "ALICE!!" I almost yelled as I gripped her into a tight hug. She laughed a bit and rubbed my back. "You gave me quite a start Bella." She said. I had? How?

"How?" I asked. She sighed. "I can see the future remember?" she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uhm Alice, I still don't get it." I admitted and sat down on my bed. "Well your entire future disappeared right after Edward dropped you off. Edward said not to come but after a while I got sick of not knowing if you were alright or not and drove up here." She admitted. I blinked. "Well you my friend, have missed a lot." I mumbled.

She tilted her head to the side, "What happened?" she asked. So I told her everything that happened with Jacob and she gripped me into a tight hug. "The world is a bad place for you." I heard her murmer to herself. I just nodded, because in a big way I understood what she was talking about, which in its own way was scary as hell. Suddenly Alice's head lifted up off my shoulder and she said, "Ooops sorry Bells I gotta go, Edward is on his way." She said. I smiled, "Thank you Alice." I said and got up to get my bag of toiletries. "Anytime Bella." She said with a smile then went down the stairs. I heard her telling Charlie goodbye and that I was going to be alright, then the door close shut. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair, teeth, and washed my face to get rid of the tear stains off my cheeks. I didn't want Edward to know id been crying.

*** *** ***

_Edward POV_

I entered through Bella's bedroom window and knew someone had been in here besides me and her. It smelled of that Jacob Black, Alice, and Charlie. I didn't know why Alice had been in here but that didn't distract me for too long. What was Jacob doing in her room? Bella came in the room and jumped a bit when she saw me, then began running towards me, fresh tears streaming down her face. I listened in on Charlie's thoughts while I just held her. Apparently Jacob had crossed a line with Bella, though he didn't know it, and Charlie hadn't seen much of it. For all I knew, he could have truly been trying to hurt her.

"Shhh Bella its alright im here now." I said softly to her while holding her. Her knees buckled under her from exhaustion, so I picked her up and layed down with her on her bed. I kept whispering soft reassuring things to her while waiting for her to calm down. When she calmed down enough, she looked up at me and sniffed. "Im so glad you're here." She said. I smiled down at her, "Sweety, what happened?" I asked as softly as I could.

It took her a while to get through the entire story for a second time, she told me Alice stopped by even though I asked her not to. It didn't bother me much that she came over. Bella was Alice's friend too, she had every right in the world and I shouldn't have told her no in the first place. Bella really thought that Jacob was trying to hurt her, and she didn't know whether to believe him or not. I didn't know if I should try to talk to Jacob about it or not, I could try asking Charlie tomorrow, but I pretty much already know his opinion on the matter. That Bella over reacted. Yes, she could have, but I thought that she was getting better, not staying the same as when she first came here. I just held her and told her it would all be alright.

It took her a while to fall asleep, until I started humming her a lullaby. Then she fell asleep with ease. I watched her sleep, always with admireation and awe for how much beauty this creature had and for the mysterious pull I felt towards her. I cared for her more than I had ever cared about anyone, and I simply didn't know how to handle it.

Charlie came in to check on her a few times that night; I always hid in the closet when he did. At around two in the morning Bella started tossing and sweating in her sleep, then began talking. "No, please don't do this… please leave me alone… No don't touch me! ……. Get off me! …. Edward help!" She started talking softly at first, but when she said 'Edward Help!' she screamed it in her sleep. I shook her to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up. "Bella im here please wake up!" I pleaded over and over while she continued to breath heavily and start crying. "No stop! Edward! Why wont you help me?!" She started screaming. I cradled her in my arms, thinking about possibly running out of the house with her to take her to Carlisle if she didn't wake up soon. "Bella im here, please!" I pleaded, shaking her slightly each time I asked.

Her back then arched back as she screamed my name so loud I swear the windows rattled, then, as soon as she finished screaming for me, her body went limp and she stopped breathing. I instantly jumped out the window and began running for my house. I didn't care if Charlie was awake now and went into her room to find her missing. I wanted to know what was wrong with my sweet, sweet Bella, and how to fix her. I prayed the entire time it took me to run to the house, which didn't take longer than thirty seconds. She still hadn't started breathing or anything. She was getting more pale by the second. "Carlisle!" I yelled before I went running through the open back door.

"HELP!" I screamed and every single one of my family members surrounded me and Bella. I laid her on the table. "I don't know what happened, one second she was fine, then she started tossing and turning and talking in her sleep, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't, then for some reason her back arched up and she screamed my name, then she fell back down limp and stopped breathing. I ran her strait here I don't know what to do would you please help me?!" I asked my dad hysterically, talking vampire speed. He just nodded and started doing CPR. "If this doesn't work we will have to change her." He warned me.

Oh hell. I couldn't change her. She didn't deserve this kind of life, not after all she has already been through. Please god, I prayed, please let her come out of this fully alive. When I heard her heart go "Tha-thud" and not pick up again, I nearly died right then.


	9. Savior

I'm everything you've wanted. I am the one who's haunting you, I am the eyes inside of you, stare back at you  
There's nothing left to lose, There's nothing left to prove. Surrender your love, it's all you can do...Yeah!  
What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior. Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know. What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior. Everything's gonna crash and break. Your Savior  
It's time to redefine your deophobic mind, Don't hesitate, no escape, From secrets on the inside  
There's nothing left to lose, There's nothing left to prove, Surrender your love, it's all you can do..Yeah!  
What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior. Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know. What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior. Everything's gonna crash and break. Your Savior  
I am the eyes inside staring back at you, I am the eyes inside staring back at you, You need, You need….Me..yeah!  
What you got, what you need? Everythings gonna crash and break. What you got, what you need? Everythings gonna crash and break.  
What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior, Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah I know. What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your Savior, Everything's gonna crash and break. Your Savior  
I'm watching you,  
Cause you need...  
yeah, yeah,  
Cause you need me...  
Yeah I'm watching you...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Edward's POV_

"NO!!!" I screamed and rushed toward her. "BREATHE DAMNIT BREATHE!!" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper held me back away from her. "BELLA!!!" I started screaming over and over. I just found the love of my life, I couldn't loose her now. "Make the call Edward. We don't have much time. Do you want to change her or not?!" Carlisle demanded. "Fuck…" I dry sobbed, I rarely said that word. But shit just hit the fan, everything seemed to be crashing all around me and I was unable to stop it. "Do it Carlisle. I cant live without her." I whispered and let my body go limp in my brothers arms. I closed my eyes and consintrated on my breathing even though I didn't need to. I watched what Carlisle was doing through his mind, I was so intent on his I didn't hear any one elses.

He didn't want to do this, but he wanted to save her and he could think of no other way. He bit into her neck, and two seconds after he did that her heart started pounding and the screaming started. At least she was breathing again, even though she wouldn't make it out of this one alive, not fully alive. She would be the walking dead, always ruled by the thirst, and if she decided to stay with our coven, she would never fully be satisfied. Carlisle moved Bella to the basement, which had a bed and couches for such emergencies, and I was carried down there by Jasper. I was so dejected I couldn't figure out how to move my legs. I couldn't believe I was letting Carlisle let me be so selfish.

I cradled Bella in my lap while she writhed around and screamed for three whole days. "Im sorry, im so sorry." I dry sobbed over and over. Sometimes she responded to me, sometimes she just kept her eyes closed and tried to not make any noise. Carlisle explained to me what he thought had happened to her. He believed that she had multiple sleeping disorders that no one knew about, cause most likely by her traumatic experience. He believed she probably had Narcolepsy, Cataplexy, Night Terrors, Parasomnias, and Sleep Apnea.

Narcolepsy is a chronic sleep disorder characterized by overwhelming drowsiness and sudden attacks of sleep. The condition is most characterized by excessive daytime sleepiness in which a person experiences extreme tiredness and possibly falls asleep during inappropriate times, such as at work or school. A narcoleptic will most probably experience disturbed nocturnal sleep, which is often confused with insomnia, and disorder of REM or rapid eye movement sleep.

Cataplexy, a sudden muscular weakness brought on by strong emotions, is a medical condition which may also affect narcoleptics. Often manifesting as muscular weaknesses ranging from a barely perceptible slackening of the facial muscles to the dropping of the jaw or head, weakness at the knees, or a total collapse. Usually only speech is slurred, vision is impaired (double vision, inability to focus), but hearing and awareness remain normal. In some rare cases, an individual's body becomes paralyzed and muscles will become stiff.

A night terror, is a Parasomnias disorder characterized by extreme terror and a temporary inability to regain full consciousness. The subject wakes abruptly from slow-wave sleep, with waking usually accompanied by gasping, moaning, or screaming. It is often impossible to fully awaken the person, and after the episode the subject normally settles back to sleep without waking. A night terror can rarely be recalled by the subject. They typically occur during non-rapid eye movement sleep.

Parasomnias are a category of sleep disorders that involve abnormal and unnatural movements, behaviors, emotions, perceptions, and dreams that occur while falling asleep, sleeping, between sleep stages, or arousal from sleep. Most Parasomnias are dissociated sleep states which are partial arousals during the transitions between wakefulness and NREM sleep, or wakefulness and REM sleep

Sleep apnea is a sleep disorder characterized by pauses in breathing during sleep. Each episode, called an apnea lasts long enough so that one or more breaths are missed, and such episodes occur repeatedly throughout sleep.

This could possibly explain why she stopped breathing and why I couldn't wake her up. Since she never had a diagnosis, and wasn't taking medications for it, we caught it to late and she would have died from it. Carlisle said it felt like when she arched back she snapped her spine, but I was too lost in what I thought was right to do to hear it snap. Which, that too, I could also believe. It was all so hard to believe that something like this could happen to my Bella. She was an angel, she didn't deserve any of this. i sighed as I waited for her to wake up a vampire. I didn't know what was going to be done. We would have to move, that was almost certain.

Bella couldn't be allowed to be near people. We needed to be more secluded now. I sighed. I brought this on all of us, on my family, on Bella and her family. I was a monster. But I loved her so much… I couldn't even bare the thought to lose her. Im a selfish creature. I shouldn't be allowed to excist. Carlisle should have let me die during the Spanish Influenza.

I listened for Bella's last heart beat, one I would imprint on my memory forever, because it was the last one id ever hear again. She must be getting close to being fully turned by now. Its been three days. My whole family was surrounding us now in case she had a fit. With new borns, it was hard to tell how they would react when they woke up. I looked down at Bella's face. She had her eyes closed, her face was twisted in pain, and had tear stains all along it. Her hair had turned more red, her skin impossibly paler, her lips got fuller and more red. Her curves were more evened out, but still there. She still _looked_ like Bella.

Suddenly her back arched up, she let out a piercing scream, and her heart thudded for the last time, then she fell down onto the bed and held her breath while keeping her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I asked. I was vaguely aware of my family moving closer. She gasped and opened her eyes. "I thought I was in hell." She said with a voice so seductive I wanted to just lean in and kiss her right then. She looked at me surprised, then she smiled, "Edward." She whispered and placed her hand on the side of my face. Her dark red eyes pierced mine "Bella." I smiled down at her. "Welcome to the family!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the room. She turned around and smiled toward him. "Thank you Em." She said with a slight laugh.

"So… what happened?" she asked. I took a deep breath. I so didn't want to tell her all of this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bella's POV_

I listened to him and Carlisle as they told me everything they thought happened to me. I wasn't even aware I had a sleeping disorder. I was shocked, but I felt great. I wasn't thirsty at all like Edward said I should be. I felt stronger than usual, and my brain seemed to have so much more room in them. I felt like I really wasn't seeing before, everything was so much more clear now. I could see the dust motes. I almost giggled when that thought registered, but I refrained from doing so.

I wouldn't be allowed to see my dad, or my mom, ever again. This made me slightly depressed, but I could handle it as long as Edward stayed at my side. I was elated that I couldn't sleep, I would never have a nightmare again. Alice had somewhat taken care of Charlie. He thought that I ran away somehow, and that when she went into town this morning there were posters with my picture up all over the place, along with pictures of Jacob Black.

I don't know why Jacob would disappear but apparently he did the same night I did. Everyone thought he had kidnapped me. I shuddered at the thought. He was big enough, he could have done it. But he didn't, and I was great full for that.


	10. Not a chapter but a must read!

**A/N I am sorry to tell you that this is not a chapter. There are a few things I'd like to say. One: thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and committed readers of this story! I love the fact that you all enjoy my story thus far. Second: I know, some of the events in the last few chapters are outlandish, and Bella got turned to a vampire a little more quickly than I originally planned. And last but not least, the next chapter is going to be full of surprises, macabre 'sights' and ill fortune. **

**I've decided to give you all a paragraph from my next chapter, especially considering it may not be finished for another week or so.**

**Hope you all enjoy!!**

**~Golia**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Edward's POV**_

"_This doesn't make any sense!" I sighed in frustration as I plopped myself down on the couch. I shouldn't be venting my frustrations in front of Bella, but I had no choice. She was all I had at the moment, all I ever wanted to have as long as I lived, but what had happened in the past few days would have been hard for anyone to think would ever be possible. "I know sweety, it doesn't make sense to be either, but we have to keep going. Think of our Family, Edward. We all need you. So we all need to stay Together, and Think. How can we get all of our loved ones out of this?" She said, thinking more out loud than anything towards the very end. But she was right. My family needed me. Bella included a large part of that. How does one fight the most purists of Evil? _


	11. Nor and Azora

"_This doesn't make any sense!" I sighed in frustration as I plopped myself down on the couch. I shouldn't be venting my frustrations in front of Bella, but I had no choice. She was all I had at the moment, all I ever wanted to have as long as I lived, but what had happened in the past few days would have been hard for anyone to think would ever be possible. "I know sweety, it doesn't make sense to be either, but we have to keep going. Think of our Family, Edward. We all need you. So we all need to stay Together, and Think. How can we get all of our loved ones out of this?" She said, thinking more out loud than anything towards the very end. But she was right. My family needed me. Bella included a large part of that. How does one fight the most purists of Evil_ ?

* * *

I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone

_**Bella's POV**_

I learned quickly enough, I was great at hunting according to Edward, but I always left a big mess. And my clothes were usually ruined. I felt bad sometimes that the family buys me a lot of stuff and I have no way to pay them back, but they assure me that there is enough to go around. I wanted to get a job, but I wasn't allowed to. People would recognize me and id be in a lot of trouble if that happened.

No one knew where Jacob Black went, as far as we knew. He was still missing, and Charlie was trying really hard to find him, and me, and for that reason, we had to move. We decided on a small town in Maine called Brooks ville, population 842 people. I have never been in a smaller town than this. But it was so beautiful. I loved it here. Oddly enough, there was also a coven of Vampires here that we had to meet and make sure we weren't messing with their territory. They weren't vegetarians but they have become our friends.

Edward and I have made love... many many times. I feel like I want to blush every time I think about it. He is just so amazing and I love him so much. He even sings to me. And I realized that being with him has helped me out so much in the mental area. He is teaching me how to play the piano, and he made a song just for me.

The whole family was getting ready to go out hunting, when we got whiff of something rank. It smelled so bad... I don't even know how to explain it. Then all of a sudden, two people _literally_ materialized right in front of us. There was a tall blond man, and a black haired female. Both of their hair was incredibly long and strait. They had makeup on their faces in tribal designs, giving them a very "Big bad people" kind of look, and wore nothing but black leather, and both were carrying swords on their belts. And, get this, they were wearing black cloaks.

"Hello Cullen Family." The male said. Carlisle walked up towards them, but stopped a good fifteen feet in front of them. "Hello." Carlisle said in reply, we didn't know what to make of them. "My name is Nor, and this is my sister Azora." he said indicating to the female. She winked at Jasper, when Alice saw you could tell she was refraining from curling her lip and snarling at the woman Azora. "Nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle, and this is-" Carlisle started to say, but was cut off by Nor. "We know who you are." Nor said in what was probably meant to be a polite tone. Nor's gaze shifted from Carlisle to me, and Edward stiffened.

"We've come to tell you something very important. Would you mind letting us into your home to explain things?" Azora asked. "Sure, this way." Carlisle said. You could see the curiosity burning on his face. But Edward looked simply... pissed. I wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't know if Nor and Azora would be able to hear us or not, so I kept my mouth shut and followed Carlisle and Esme back to the house, walking human pace.

We all sat down, all of us but Nor and Azora. "As you can tell," Nor started off right away, "Azora and I are not human, nor vampire, but rather something else." he began. We all nodded our heads. "This may be hard to believe, but mind you, it is all true. Azora and myself are part of the original Gods of Creation. We are what most things call the evil side, which is true. We have recently come to power, over a fight with the other Gods, and won. We are, for lack of a better phrase, taking over the world." he said. He stopped, letting that sink in.

"How are you planning on doing so?" Emmett asked. Azora smiled at him and continued were Nor left off. "We want the Vampires to Enslave humans. We just left Italy, and the Vulturi is beginning to do so. So we came to the next coven of vampires that live with one another. Our offer is this: Enslave humans, and you will get protection from every other creature there is in existence, even the other gods. You will be given riches beyond your wildest imaginations. We will even give those of you with no powers, powers." She ended.

"No fuckin way in hell!!!" Alice yelled. I looked at her with wide eyes. We didn't even know what these people really were capitable of! "Is that what all of you are going to say?" Nor asked, his tone sounded bored as he studied me up and down. Carlisle stood up, "I'm sorry Nor, we changed our diet because we didn't want to be monsters, so that way we could live peacefully with the human race. Why would we put them into slavery?" he said. "I see. Well, we will give you one week to change your minds. If you don't, well, then we will be forced to kill you." he said, then both of them vanished. I could do nothing but stare blankly at the spot where they disappeared. What would happen to my mother? My father? The only two people I cared about before the Cullen's came into my life. I knew I heard Edward speaking, and someone else, but I was too lost in my thoughts to make anything out, or really even care.

_**Edward's POV**_

These people were seriously... insane. And they were being honest, I read their minds. They knew I could, so they put all the information out in front of me to see. They WERE the original gods of creation, and not the good ones. They were the ones that created Vampires, for the soul purpose of the humans destruction. "I don't know how we are going to get out of this one dad." I told Carlisle. "All he said was true then?" Jasper asked, "Yes, and they are the ones that created Vampires, for the soul purpose of the humans destruction." I told them. Bella didn't seem to be listening, but I knew her well enough to know she was thinking of her human family.

Emmett got up and punched a wall. It shattered, and most of the wall crumbled with it. Not even that roused my Bella. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She just laid her head on my chest, still deep in thought. "Well, there is something we can do." Alice pipped up. "And what would that be?" Rosalie asked. "Well... We could make it LOOK like we are enslaving them, when really we are just giving them room and board, away from the other Vampires that are going to try to enslave them." She said.

"I don't know if that would work Alice, they are very powerful." I said. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Bella said. So she _was_ listening. "We will have to be very careful with it." Carlisle said. "One wrong move and they'd know." Jasper added. I nodded. "First ones we recruit will be Charlie and Renee." I said with certainty. Bella looked up at me. "Thank you." She whispered. I kissed her on her forehead. "We should all continue our hunts and think about this. We will all meet back here in twelve hours. Do some great thinking about this you guys, this is something non of us have ever experienced." he said. We all filed out and started our hunt.

–

We walked into the house a long time before we were supposed to be back. No one else was here yet. "This doesn't make any sense!" I sighed in frustration as I plopped myself down on the couch. I shouldn't be venting my frustrations in front of Bella, but I had no choice. She was all I had at the moment, all I ever wanted to have as long as I lived, but what had happened today would have been hard for anyone to think would ever be possible. "I know sweety, it doesn't make sense to me either, but we have to keep going. Think of our Family, Edward. We all need you. So we all need to stay Together, and Think. How can we get all of our loved ones out of this?" She said, thinking more out loud than anything towards the very end. But she was right. My family needed me. Bella included a large part of that. How does one fight the most purists of Evil ?


	12. May Death Bring Flowers

_**(Verse 1)**_

_As I walk thought the desert, bodies fall an yearn for the lives that I decided to burn. They plea for forgiveness as I bring death to their door as they try as it may to get on there knees and prey. I will burn their hopes to cinders._

_Ive ripped out my heart, yes tore it apart and yet still I breathe. With no fear, no sympathy, no compassion, JUST disgust toward you human scum. Die, burn, pass on worthless human. Become a ghost, a slave to a worthless petty god_

_**(Verse 2)**_

_Try all you can you foolish human prey with all you might. It wont make a difference; this wont be any easier. Death will come to you as it will the others. Don't waste you time. Your god wont save you (after all he sent me) _

_Ive ripped out my heart, yes tore it apart and yet still I breathe. With no fear, no sympathy, no compassion, JUST disgust toward you human scum. Die, burn, pass on worthless human. Become a ghost, a slave to a worthless petty god_

_**(Verse 3)**_

_With Misanthropy toward mankind, you made your choice; you shall burn to death make no mistake. I'll be back to finish the job I was given. I will punish you all with Apocalyptic wrath by the orders of the god you so cherish. You dare think he will save you? No. Stupid human cow._

_Ive ripped out my heart, yes tore it apart and yet still I breathe. With no fear, no sympathy, no compassion JUST disgust toward you human scum. Die, burn, pass on worthless human. Become a ghost, a slave to a worthless petty god_

_**(Verse 4) **_

_Fury unmatched. No shall survive. Read revelations bitch its time to die. It has begun, time to repent for your sins. If you wish to survive, repent and step outside. I'll make it quick: this I'll assure you. The time has come to eradicate you fools_

_Ive ripped out my heart, yes tore it apart and yet still I breathe. With no fear, no sympathy, no compassion JUST disgust toward you human scum. Die, burn, pass on worthless human. Become a ghost, a slave to a worthless petty god_

_**(Verse 5) **_

_Now you know the end is near. Is there any that our sins has his mercy? Its not true all. Sins are next to mine. Those children of mankind, they may live, they may die. Read revelations bitch and you'll know why _

_Ive ripped out my heart, yes tore it apart and yet still I breathe. With no fear, no sympathy, no compassion JUST disgust toward you human scum. Die, burn, pass on worthless human. Become a ghost, a slave to a worthless petty god_

_**(Verse 6) **_

_All are dead, my job is done. This fallen angel of death Ive become. A void is all that's left, leaving no purpose rouge for the deep. I have nothing left. You're the only one who holds the gun. God no pull the fucking trigger and end this bitch._

* * *

_**Nor's POV**_

"That went quite well, don't you agree dear sister?" I asked Azora once we got home to our room where we slept together. Call us insestic, everyone who dares speak it does. Azora was laying on the bed, her head dangling off the side of it. She smiled at me, "You know they are going to try to trick us right?" she said. I chuckled.

"Yes I know, you could see it in Alice's eyes. We will let them think that they are tricking us, for a while, then we shall strike." I told her then walked over to the bed and sat down and ran a hand over her flat, muscled stomach. She shivered and chuckled a bit. "I love being so evil." she said and sat up, her face inches from mine.

"We were made for this." I told her. She smiled wickedly, "Of course we were." she told me then kissed me.

–

_**Three hours later.**_

"I hate waiting." Azora whined. We were watching the Cullen's gathering Bella's human family and putting them somewhere 'safe' from the rest of the vampires. "As do I, but we must have patients Azora, something neither of us are good at. But, isnt it fun, knowing what they are doing and Alice not being able to tell?" I asked her. She laughed, "Its great. They are never going to see us coming." she told me. I turned and smiled at her, "Exactly." I said then stood.

"Lets go recruit the others." I insisted. She smiled at that, clearly pleased to be doing other than spying. "Yes, lets." she said, then we were off.

It wasn't hard to recruit the others, especially the human blood drinkers. They were on our side 100% no matter what. They loved knowing they didn't have to watch their backs anymore in fear of the Vulturi. They could now do whatever they wished.

For four days we did this. They hardest to recruit was the coven up in Denali, they would rather die than enslave humans, so we gave them their wish.

The world was ours now, and it was a great feeling. After so many centuries of battling the other gods, we finally won. And now the human world was ours. The other gods were furious of course, but that no longer bothered us. We were untouchable.

And the best part was, Azora and I were having the time of our lives doing this. We have been around since the dawn of time, and even through it was fun doing what we were doing at the time, this was even more fun.

The humans were all going to be enslaved or die. Of course, we had to keep them breeding so that way the vampires could feed. But that was their problem, not ours.

I could tell that the Cullen's were going to put up a pretty good fight, but they had no chance of winning. They had no god like powers what-so-ever, and were only one level up from being humans themselves. They know nothing of us, except we were the original gods of creation besides the other gods. We were just the evil version. And we loved every moment of it.

I had no idea what other powers the Cullen's possessed, I only knew Alice's power because Azora had one of the same gifts. I wondered how hers worked, but I doubt she would tell me. It was going to end up being a very interesting week. But at the moment I wanted nothing more to do that pin Azora to a wall and fuck her like Ive never fucked her before. Power turned me on to the point I was horny 24/7. And she and I both loved it.

**A/N Yes I know the lyrics Ive posted for this chapter are quite crude. My friend actually wrote it, he hopes to be in a band and a lead singer. I thought it would be a great opening for this next chapter. It will be written in Nor and Azora's point of view. And that is why the lyrics are so crude. I hope you guys enjoy. And I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long. Please review and let me know what you all think.**


	13. Tale Of The Night

_Tale Of The Night_

_For it was of the night and we fought with all our might seeking those to heed our plight _

_Still we wait here ready to fight._

_And though we may not have much left we shall fight on to the death. _

_Will we live or will we die? _

_We wont know unless we try._

_We are waiting for the one that is like the raising sun. _

_Now we stand here at the tip of the gun; all I hope is that you run._

_And though we may not have much left we shall fight on to the death. _

_Will we live or will we die? _

_We wont know unless we try._

_Now its tail as dark as night and we tried with all our might to get on your heels and take flight and you get away from the sight of our lifeless bodies cold as the night._

_And though we may not have much left we shall fight on to the death. _

_Will we live or will we die?_

_We wont know unless we try._

_Now its tail as dark as night and we tried with all our might to get on your heels and take flight and you get away from the sight of our lifeless bodies cold as the night._

* * *

**A/N Sorry its taken me so long to post, Ive been pretty busy lately. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the story will be over in about five more chapters and I hope to write a couple of those chapters tonight and post them within the week! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me, they really do. I would like all of you who read to review and let me know what you think of the story so far, and also how you think it should end! I'm being serious here because I'm going to take all your suggestions and use them for the story. Well a lucky one anyways, because I only need one way for it to end lol because I honestly have no idea how I'm going to end it. Should it end with the Cullens somehow finding a way to beat Nor and Azora? Or will they get caught helping the humans and get killed? Tell me what you all think!**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Taking my mom and step dad in wasn't very hard. They had saw the news, knew that I was not evil, and were glad to accept our offer. Dad, on the other hand, was another problem.

**(A/N Flash back right here)**

_I knocked on the door, Edward on my side, and smelled something really bad. Like wet dog only worse. My nose was wrinkled by the smell, and yet Edward wouldn't tell me what it was. All he said was "You'll find out." _

_My dad opened the door, and behind him was none other than Jacob Black and his father Billy Black. "BELLA!" my dad nearly yelled. "Yeah dad... its me." I said. "Come in, I want to know what happened to you." he said and rushed Edward and I in. "Look, dad, there isn't much time..." I started to say. But Jacob interrupted me._

"_Isn't much time till what? Your vampire family enslaves him?" Jacob growled. I took a step back. "We aren't like that. We are trying to _help save lives, _not enslave them." I told him. He scoffed, "Yeah right." Then Edward growled, "Look pup, this is real. And you don't want to be caught in the middle of it, and I surely don't want this to be happening. I don't think its right. I really don't. We truly are trying to help save lives, not enslave them." He told him sternly._

"_And why would you do that?" Jacob asked. _

"_Think of it this way Jacob, and pay attention. Why would we train ourselves so damn hard not to drink human blood, unless we didn't want to save lives?" Edward said. "He's got a point." My dad pipped up. "Thanks dad..." I said a bit confused at this whole conversation. All I knew, was that Jacob smelled so bad I didn't want to get any closer. _

"_Look, Jacob, its your job to protect humans from Vampires. Wouldn't you be doing your job if you let us help too? Maybe we could win if we were on the same side here." Edward tried to reason._

"_How are you trying to help the humans?" Jacob asked. _

"_We are setting up safe houses for them, making it look like we are enslaving them when really we aren't. We are feeding them, giving them clothes, everything they need to survive." I told him. _

"_We also have several houses with many rooms, really big rooms too, big enough for an entire family to sleep in. They are being guarded by our closest friends. Most of them vegetarians, animal blood drinkers, and some of them aren't but don't feed off the humans in the safe houses and are starting to go on our diet." Edward added. _

"_My mom and step dad are already staying at our current residence, and we were hoping to get you to come home with us, and anyone you wish to take." I told my dad. He nodded, "How many can you fit in that house?" he asked._

"_How many families? About seven more." Edward said. Charlie nodded again, "Wait." Jacob said, "What about us werewolves?" Jacob asked. Oh... so Jacob was a werewolf... did kinda make sense with the whole wet dog smell...._

"_You are welcome to come stay with us as well, whatever you need, just tell one of us and we will get it for you." Edward said. Jacob nodded, "I have your word?" he asked. _

"_Yes." he and I both said at the same time. "Okay. Dad, id like you to go with them and ill go talk to the pack and let them know." Jacob said. Billy nodded, "Go son, I'm in good hands." Billy said._

_I was surprised at how easily persuaded Billy was. Considering he was the father of a werewolf that also belonged to a pack of other werewolves. "Ill pack your things before I leave." Jacob said at the doorway then left. _

"_Dad." I said to get his attention, "Go call whoever you need to, let them know the Cullen's address and to go there. Its the only safe place around here, then go pack." I told him, pleading actually. He got up and hugged me quickly, "Whoa you guys are cold..." he said. "Yeah..." I said, feeling a bit awkward. _

"_Uhm.. How did you..?" he began to ask. I looked up at Edward, "Your much better at telling the story." I said to him. He smiled down at me. _

"_Well, she was about to die, so we changed her. I couldn't stand living without her, I couldn't let her die... and not be with me." he said to Charlie. "Hmm romantic." Charlie said. "Yeah, kinda." I said with a chuckle, "Now go!" I told him sternly and he did just that. _

_Edward and I continued to stand near the front door, not having to sit down. Billy waited just as quietly, not making a sound. He didn't feel the need to talk just like we didn't._

_Dad was done calling people in about thirty minutes, and done packing in ten. "Okay I'm ready, and a couple of guys from the station are on their way to your house." Charlie said walking towards us with nothing but a suit-case and what appeared to be a leather bound journal that wouldn't fit in his suit-case._

"_Alright, lets get going." Edward said and offered Billy his help. I walked out of the house and put dad in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and opened the trunk for Billy's wheelchair. Edward had Billy out of the wheelchair and into the car in record time, surprisingly not using human speed with him. I got in the front seat, but he didn't look shocked at all._

_Edward got in. "Chief Swan?" he asked. "Just Charlie." my dad insisted. "I hope you know that I will be driving above the speed limit, and I hope you also know that I have better reflexes than humans and have never gotten into a car accident in my entire existence and you are perfectly safe with me behind the wheel." he informed my dad. "Uhmm ok. I guess the laws are not in effect anymore anyways." he said and I could hear him shrug. _

"_Seat belts?" Edward asked as he started the car. "Got them on." Billy said. "Lets do this." Edward said with a slight smile and off towards the house we raced._

**(A/N) End of Flash back**

As you can tell, the only hassle with getting dad here was Jacob, and more of a hassle was getting the pack and their families all to fit in the mansion here in Forks. We actually ended up taking a few of Charlie's friends out of state to a different house just to make room for them because they refused to stay anywhere far away from La Push.

So far, we have gotten over five hundred humans to stay in one of our safe houses, we found out that the other big vegetarian family was killed by Nor and Azora, for not agreeing to help them. Which made all of us really sad, but we did use their houses for safe houses, the other Cullen's knowing they wouldn't have minded. We just didn't get to them fast enough... Carlisle and Esme took it the hardest, they knew the Denali clan really well, and it made me sad whenever Esme looked sad.

Its now been two weeks since this whole fiasco started, and still no sign of Nor or Azora. Which makes us all a bit suspicious. Surly, they would have shown up by now, right? I mean its been two freaking weeks! And every hour we all got more and more keyed up.

"Oh would you knock it off?" I heard Leah say as she came through the front door, Jacob at her heels. "Knock what off?" he growled back. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. She chose a vampire, she _is_ a vampire. Stop fucking whining about it!" I heard her say lowly let viciously. They couldn't be talking about me, could they? "I'm not whining about Bella being a vampire you idiot. I was just a bit hopeful about what Charlie said..." he said then broke off. Okay. They were talking about me. Time for me to leave.

I went outside to see some people lounging around in the sun. They didn't stare or gasp at me as I passed by, something that they didn't do once they got used to it. "Hells Bells!" I heard a male voice yell. I turned around and it was Seth, Leah's brother. He was always nice to us, and he and Edward were actually pretty good friends. He didn't take the whole "Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies." thing seriously. "Hey Seth." I smiled as he came up to me.

"Seen the news lately?" he asked me. I shook my head, "Well apparently there has been tons of talk going on politically. The president is trying to find a way to kill the Vampires. Surprisingly none of them have tried to kill him yet. Anyways, he thinks that somehow they can round up a shit load of them into one country and nuke you guys... but I don't really think thats gonna work." He said. I chuckled, "Wow, I wonder if it would though. I mean the nukes killing a vampire." I said. He chuckled, "I don't know, but the whole getting you guys into one country would be like impossible." he said. I nodded and chuckled, "Yeah seriously. Carlisle is actually trying to get the president to come to one of our safe houses, he left this morning."

I informed Seth. "Yeah thats going to go real well." I nodded, "Even though the took Jasper with him, I'm not so sure Carlisle will be able to get close enough to him to talk any sense into him." I told him.

"Wouldn't it be cool if he did though? And if we actually got to meet him?" He asked. I thought for a moment, "Yeah I guess it would be kinda cool." I said in agreement. I never really watched the news or anything so basically the only thing I knew was who the president was. That and we were supposed to be at war with Iraq or something like that. That was about it. I didn't like politics.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE _**NOW**_!!!" Alice yelled out of her bedroom window. Everyone knew and trusted Alice, so I got everyone inside before I got inside, then I rushed to Alice. "What is it?" I asked as she pressed a button on the side of the wall and the entire west wall window was covered in metal, a safety system apparently.

"Azora is on her way.. Everyone! I need you guys to make it look like your busy being enslaved! Like I taught you how to!" She told the humans and instantly they all got to work with something, some of them going upstairs.

"Why is she on her way?" I asked as I walked behind her as she had the children all go to their rooms and she locked them inside. "To check to see if we are doing our job." she said. "Oh crap." I said then began helping her.

"Ms. Bella?" one of the little girls asked. "Yes Melony?" I asked her, "Are you going to save us?" she asked me. I bit my bottom lip, "I'm going to try." I told her honestly. She smiled and hugged me, then went into her room and I locked the door from the outside like Alice was on the other rooms. Then there was a knock at the door. "OH CULLENS!!" We heard Azora's odd voice yell from the outside, "IVE COME FOR A VISIT!" she yelled.

I groaned and looked at Alice, "Time for some good acting." she said under her breath and led me down the stairs, Edward there by my side in an instant with a calm look on his face. "It is going to be ok." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, then put my face into composure the way Alice taught me, and waited for her to open the door.

The werewolves were outside, in the woods just in case. We didn't know how Nor and Azora would feel about them being here, supposedly enslaved. We didn't want our cover blown. Alice opened the front door and pushed the button on the wall and the window was once again visible. "Hello dear Cullens." she said to us and stepped in. "I smell something funky going on here..." she said as she looked around.

"Meaning?" Edward asked. "I smell the smell of a shape shifter, though I cant see any." she answered. "We use them as guard dogs." I said. Might as well make a story out of it, yeah? "Oh? Are they good at it?" she asked.

"Perfect." Edward said. "They destroy any vampires that cross our path and try to take our humans from us." he answered.

"Nice security system." she said, looking somewhat impressed. "I don't need any of those though, I have plenty." she said to us with a smile and a wave of her hand. "So hows the campaign going?" she asked.

"Carlisle is currently trying to get the President." Edward said. "Which one?" she asked. "The United States President." he said. "Ohhh he should be a nice collection." She said with a wicked smile. "Indeed." he answered.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. "Anyways, I just thought I would stop by." She said in a cheery voice and looked around once more. "You guys are doing a great job, better than the Vulturi. At least you keep them clean." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Thanks." Alice said with a false smile. "We hate smelly humans." She said.

Azora chuckled, "Me too. Well, I guess I will get going and go check on the others." she said then walked out the door. "Thanks for stopping by!" Alice said after her in a false cheery voice. Azora waved her hand then disappeared. Freaky......

Alice quickly shut the door and then pushed the button again for the metal to cover the wall. "I think we should keep this on from now on..." She said. "Can we stop pretending to be busy now?" My dad asked. "What?" Alice said at first, "Oh yeah, everyone can go do whatever they would like now." She said, then Edward kissed my temple and went upstairs, probably to get the kids out of the room. Only he and Alice had the combinations to the locks.

"Whats going to happen now?" I whispered to her. She looked up at me with sad eyes, "I don't know Bella..." She whispered back, "But we need help, and not the help of a vampire..." she said. Translation, we need some gods on our side. I nodded with a sad expression. How on earth were we supposed to get a freaking God on our side?

Suddenly we heard some growling outside from the wolves, and I ripped open the door. "Hey Wolfy back off we are here to help!" some guy yelled in the middle of the circle of wolves. "How dare you attack GODS?!" Another man yelled.

"What. The. Fuck." I said and stepped towards the wolves. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as Edward appeared out of no where and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

There was about eight of them, and they didn't smell like human or vampire, or like Nor and Azora. But they were all males, all well dressed, with one exception: They were all wearing swords, all but one. And they were dressed as if they were about ready to go to war. In all black, but with symbols on their chests. Different symbols for every male.

One man with purple hair, yes purple, said, "I am Loki, God of Fire." He said. "I thought you were the god of mischief? I asked. "Who isn't?" he chuckled. I nodded and let that one go.

Then the tallest of them came forward, the most muscled one, and the one with long natural red hair. "I am Thor." he said. Not needing to say what God he was, he left it at that. My eyes were wide. The god of Fire, and the God of Thunder. What else was next?

"I am Hades, _Olympian _God of the Underworld." The next man said with dark blue short hair. Wow these guys liked to have weird hair color...

"I'm Apollo, Olympian God of Music, Healing, and Truth." A blond, shorter male said.

"I am Ares, Olympian God of War." A black haired, scary looking man said.

"I am Hermes, God of the thieves and Zeus's messenger." the shortest of the eight said. He had average brown hair, didn't look that impressive at all. But I still wouldn't fight him.

"I am Odin, Father of the Norse Gods, God of Magick, Wisdom, and Learning." The male with long blond hair said, he kinda looked like one of the Elves off of The Lord Of The Ring.

"I am Tyr, Norse God of war and the lawgiver." The last male said, carrying a walking staff with him. He had brown hair, like mine, and had one of the oddest symbols on his chest. Id never seen it before.

"Wow..." I whispered to myself. "We are here to help. The others would have came but they have trees up their ass's." Ares said while Apollo smacked him in the back of the head. I would have laughed if I wasn't so damn scared.

"Well... Uhm... Thats really great." Edward said. "We need all the help we can get." He said. His eyes were wide, just like mine.

"Excellent. Now, I'm hungry." Hermes said. The others rolled their eyes. "Your always hungry." Thor said. Hermes shrugged, "I cant help it."

The wolves had backed off, but still formed a lose circle around us.

"Gentlemen, if you would like to come inside..." Edward said and led the way. He had to literally drag me with him. I couldn't move. They showed up like literally when I thought about it. How freaky is that?

"Totally freaky!" Loki said. Edward spun around so fast with me it wasn't even funny. "Wait, how can you read her mind while I cant?" Edward asked him. "I'm a God son, I can do anything." He said with a chuckle. If I were human id be trembling. Holy crap...... if I wasn't so scared id be impressed.

Edward looked at him suspiciously but then turned around again and led the way inside the house, me in tow.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL NO WAY!!" Rosalie yelled as we entered the room, apparently she heard what was said outside.

"Yes way." Thor said in a bored tone. "Shitfuckrun." She said under her breath. Loki and Hermes laughed, "Ah I always loved that one." Hermes said, Loki laughed with him, "I remember when I first heard that..." Loki said.

I swear I wish I could pass out right about now.......


End file.
